


Ovi The Snake

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Vore, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Ovi (Washington Capitals) was a snake, or at least had snake-like abilities. Like what, you ask? Read on, if you dare.





	1. Chapter 1

May 8th, 2019. The pens get back into the groove of things after defeating the Caps in the 2nd round. Ovi was obviously pissed. So pissed, in fact, that he killed one of the pens' teammates!  
It all happened very late at night, when everyone was supposed to be gone, but just 2 remained in the pens' locker room: Ovi and Letang. Letang, in case you were wondering, got the GWG (Game-Winning-Goal) that night, and here's where the weirdness comes in.  
"W-what are you doing?! Get away from me!" Kris objected. Ovi could've cared less. All that mattered now was one thing: dinner.  
"This is for the empty-netter." With that, a cryptic sight appeared (or at least was about to): Ovi "hugged" Kris, his grip on his midsection growing more and more forceful.  
"N-no! Let, me, GO!"  
Tighter,  
"Owww! OW!"  
...and tighter,  
"*gasp* Ooh! The pain! The-"  
...and *SNAP!* went Letang's spine. Kris's life dwindled away, visually as his eyes fluttered shut, audibly as he groaned softer and softer.  
Perfect. Not hard at all. Ovi thought. Now, dinner is served.  
His jaw enclosed upon Kris's hair, sinking down until the entire head was hidden. Ovi shut his eyes, so he could concentrate on the hardest part: the body. His lips stretched to house the shoulders, arms, torso, and legs, in that order. By the time his feet were entering, Ovi managed to choke out an "Oh, yeah, that's it." right before they slid right in. Ovi completed the task by gulping Kris down, feeling his corpse inch down to its acidic, digestive juice-laden doom.  
"Ahh. Wasn't that a meal?" he thought to himself, grabbing his things, and was ready to leave the locker room/arena, when he ran into the man of the hour: Sid Crosby.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you enjoy eatin' my friends, eh? I'll show you something to be hungry for!" Sid followed Ovi's actions, and began to hug Ovi. Ovi first thought this was some kind of normal hug, but not until Sid's grip increased into a strangle for his midsection.  
"No. You wouldn't! Please, STOP!"  
"I'll never stop, Alex. Y'know, I've mastered the art of 'snake vore' lucky for me, eh?"  
"For you probably, but, not, for, MEEE!" Ovi chokes out, before going into dizziness.  
"Oh, Sid, how could you? I'm, I'm, ohhh..."  
Much like Letang, Ovi's life faded right before Sid's eyes.  
Perfect, Sid thought. Now for a tasty and filling meal!" Sid looked around himself to see if he was in the clear (obviously,he was), felt pity due to the fact he was about to swallow Kris's body, within Ovi's body, and finished the job.  
"Mmmmm. Oh, ahhhh." Sid's extra-slimy-with-saliva mouth made quick use of the Capital's corpse, and Sid felt a sort of food coma-esque fullness from Ovi & Kris's bodies within his, ready to be processed into mush soup.  
"Oh dear God, I gotta lie down. Too, full..."  
And that was all he said before, in fact, falling into a food coma.


End file.
